Squad 56
by WhiteAxolotl
Summary: A small squad of friends attempt to repel the titan advances on the Trost district. But is their efforts worth it or will the battlefield become their graves?
1. Attack on Trost: Part 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own the right to Shingeki no Kyojin, it is owned by Hajime Isayama**

Squad 56

Attack on Trost: Part 1

"Listen up!" The captain yelled." Titans have, in fact, broken through the wall. The cannon squad and the vanguard have both been decimated. Now, the defense of Trost relies on you recruits. Ensure that all citizens evacuate the city, even if it costs your lives."

The captain's eyes were terrified as he struggled to speak. Two soldiers stood by his side at attention, but fear had consumed their faces that they couldn't bear to look at anyone.

Around the courtyard, many trainees were panicking as the captain gave them their orders. Some trainees even went to the walls of the building to vomit.

"Come on," a girl said to her friend," You have to keep it together."

"How can I?" Her friend said. "We're going to die, that's it."

I was frozen in fear. I couldn't move. How could titans have breached the wall? It hadn't even been five years. Will they breach Wall Sina five years later as well? Am I going to die? Is this it for humanity?

"Joseph." The voice of a girl said.

I look around to see Astrid standing in front of me. She looked worried as she was reaching out to me to see if I was alright.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine." I finally managed to say.

"Well, come on, we have to find the others and prepare to move out."

I nodded my head and ran with her to the gas room. Inside many more recruits were struggling to get gas as some of the technicians were fumbling with the canisters.

"Come on!" A trainee said to the technician. "We're all going to die unless we get our gas!"

The young boy, who was fumbling with the other's canister, broke out in tears. The boy's face immediately changed from anger to shock.

"I just can't do it." The boy cried.

"Joseph, this way." Astrid said.

I followed her to the end of the room where there was a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail was. She didn't seem the least bit nervous as the rest.

"Savannah." Astrid said. "Can you fill up our tanks so we have full gas?"

Savannah smiled and took our tanks. She calmly opened each canister and filled them with gas without a hassle.

"Can you believe this is happening again?" She asked.

I looked down at her as she finished filling the last canister.

"To think titans would attack a second time. It must be some sort of nightmare we're all dreaming at the same time."

"That's enough, Savannah." Astrid said. "Now, grab your stuff, you're in our squad."

Savannah stood up and grabbed her gear which was right next to the gas chamber. I could only tell that Savannah had a different way of handling this problem which I could only commemorate her for.

* * *

><p>The rooftops felt open as my squad stood up there, waiting for the signal to move out. At the far end, where the wall was breached, a few titan heads could be seen, some taller than the others.<p>

"Alright," Astrid began," our objective is to hold the titans back at all costs until the evacuation is complete."

"Does anyone want to make a gamble out of this?" Erich said.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Savannah said."What are the wages?"

"Whoever kills a titan first gets the others meal for three days."

"I'm game." Zoe said.

I could only smile. I can't believe they would gamble at a time like this. Sure it's what we usually did during training but this is different. Our lives are on the line and there is no telling if we will all survive, let alone kill a titan.

"You in Joseph?" Erich asked.

I looked at him and eventually grinned.

"You bet I am." I replied.

"Astrid?"

"Always."

"Squad 36!" A man's voice shouted at the adjacent roof. "Move out!"

"Alright guys, let's show these dickless things what humans are capable of!" Astrid yelled out as she fired her grappling hooks into the next building.

Our squad began to advance forward, running on rooftops and occasionally using our 3D maneuvering gear to get around some buildings or to keep up with the rest. Looking to the left, I could see a small group engaging a couple of titans, but it didn't look good for them.

"Squad leader!" I yelled. "Should we intercept those titans and give support to the squad."

"No, let them be." Astrid said. "There are too many to engage."

Looking at the squad again, I could see a young blonde boy being thrown out of a titan's mouth as another reached for help only to have his arm crushed off and swallowed by the bearded beast. The young blonde boy was in shock and couldn't move and the titan ignored him and moved ahead.

"Damn titans." Erich said.

"Astrid, there are two 15 meter titans ahead." Savannah said.

"Yes, I want Joseph and Zoe to take the one on the left. Erich, Savannah and I will deal with the one on the right. Savannah will serve as distraction to both titans since she is the fastest one of the group." Astrid said as she began moving towards the titan on the right.

Zoe and I headed towards the titan one the left. It had a creepy smile and blonde hair that reminded me of the boy we passed. Moving as fast as I could, I stopped in front of the titan to get his attention while Zoe went around for the kill. But the titan saw Zoe and caught her.

"Ahh! Joseph, help!" She screamed.

I immediately began to charge the titan and hooked onto its shoulder. Then using the gas for extra speed, I managed to slice the nape of its neck before the titan could put Zoe in its mouth. Zoe managed to break free after that and fell onto a nearby roof.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you."

I landed next to her to help her up as the two of us looked at the deceased titan. Its body began to spurt smoke as it began to decay.

"These things make me sick." Zoe said. "Oh, but Joseph, you got the first kill. Looks like you get my lunch for today."

Zoe's smile made me feel better inside knowing there was a chance that we could survive this.

"I wouldn't say the first." Erich said as he approached us.

"You got the first kill?" I asked.

"Nope," he said and pointed at Astrid who was tending to Savannah. "It was Astrid. I should've guessed she be the first."

I looked at Astrid and could only be glad that she was okay and Savannah as well. Soon the two of them approached us.

"Alright guys, we need to be careful how we approach these things." Astrid said. "The one we fought nearly broke Savannah's legs."

"And almost ate me too." Zoe added.

"Astrid!" Erich yelled.

We all looked at the clock tower Erich was at. He had positioned himself up there to get a better view and his face was in sheer horror.

"You might want to look at this." He said.

Astrid went to Erich as did the rest of us and, almost simultaneously, our faces turned white. Dozens of titans began to enter through the hole. Each a different size than the other, each with a murderous look on their face.

"What are you orders?" Zoe asked terrified.

Astrid couldn't speak, she looked down and cursed under hear breath while clenching her fist. I could tell this wasn't going to be a battle that we could win easily or win at all. Surveying the area, I could see the squads ahead were in locked combat with the ferocious giants or already dead.

"Astrid! Your orders!" Zoe yelled again.

Astrid couldn't move and didn't utter a single word.

"Astrid?" Zoe asked.

Before any of us could talk, something hit the building hard knocking all of us off and the last thing I could see was the roof before blacking out.


	2. Attack on Trost: Part 2

**Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I've been a little busy but I haven't forgotten.**

**Squad 56**

**Attack on Trost: Part 2**

My eyes hardly opened as everything was hazy. In front of me was a blurry figure and muffled sounds from my ears still ringing. I was soon able to make out the figure to be Astrid who looked terrified and was shouting at me about something.

"W-….go- t-…-re!"

I still had trouble hearing her, but before I knew it she grabbed me and threw me. The spot I was at recently had a giant fist smash into the roof. I looked around to see several titans had converged on us, each had a menacing look on their face, each just as murderous as the next. A quick figure moved past a titan, slicing the nape of its neck off, killing the giant. It fell towards the ground and began to evaporate.

"Joseph! Can you hear me?" Astrid yelled.

I was surprised that my hearing returned as I looked at Astrid who was attempting to pick me up.

"Come on," she said, "We need to get out of here fast! Savannah's dead and Erich is injured."

My eyes widened. Savannah's dead? But how? Unless, it had to do with that random explosion on the clock tower.

"What was that explosion?" I asked Astrid.

"An abnormal. Bastard appeared out of nowhere and knocked us all off." Astrid said.

"Astrid, get out of here now!" A voice yelled.

I looked to see Zoe was still fighting as well as Erich, whose right arm was missing.

"Erich." I said.

"Just go and rest up for a quick minute. We've got it here." He said sternly.

Erich's face was in pain as he could feel the effects of losing his arm. Astrid grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Let's go." She said calmly.

"No." I replied.

She looked surprised. All I was feeling was hatred towards the giant monsters who think they can do as they please. Killing my comrades left and right like it was nothing.

"This is pissing me off." I said as I clenched my fists. "We aren't going to run. We are going to fight because that's our job of becoming a soldier. Fight until the very end!"

I immediately unsheathed my blades and ran straight for the titans in front of me along with Erich and Zoe. The titan began to reach for us but we evaded its hand and swung around it to confuse it. But it grabbed Zoe's cable and knocked her back on the roof.

"Zoe!" Erich yelled.

He headed straight for the titans face and stabbed its eye with his only blade. The titan moaned and grabbed Erich.

"You bastards won't survive long. Because this is our home and we deserve the right to live here!" Erich yelled just as the titan closed its mouth over his body.

I felt even angrier at that point and swung my blades at the nape of its neck killing it instantly.

"All of you will perish under us!" I yelled.

Two more titans headed my direction as I checked to find Zoe unconscious on the roof. All I could think of was how to fight off these two and get the rest of us out alive.

"Joseph!" A familiar voice yelled.

I turned to find Astrid headed towards my direction with another squad with determined looks on their faces.

"We're tired of their crap and its time they get what they deserve, to the very end!" A boy with short black hair said.

The rest of the people with him gave out a war cry as they charged the two titans.

"Astrid, how did you?"

"How did I convince a squad to lend us support even after the horrific events they witnessed? Let's just say you're not the only one pissed off." Astrid smiled.

I could only grin and the two of us headed towards the titans as well.

* * *

><p>As we arrived closer to the titans, the squad ahead of us was already engaging them. Each of two soldiers distracted them as the other two went around for the killing blow. But these titans were soon back up by another titan.<p>

"Joseph." Astrid said as she began running towards the third titan.

"Right."

We raced towards the titan as it swung its hand close to us, nearly knocking me off the roof as I recovered fast and took to the air, latching on to another building.

"I'll go left!" Astrid yelled.

I swung towards the right as Astrid went left. The titan seemed focus on me though and reach for me as I tried to evade its hand but was soon caught in its grasp.

"Joseph!"

"I can't move!" I yelled in pain as its hand tightened its grip around me.

Soon, a flash came out of nowhere and I was freed from the titan grip as I used the opportunity to stab its eyes. Astrid immediately followed through with slicing off the nape of its neck. I unplugged the two blades in its eyes to get free as I plugged two more blades from the scabbards on the empty handles. The titan fell, smashing its head against the roof and stayed in an upright position as it began to evaporate.

"How did I get free?" I asked myself.

"Looks like you owe me lunch." Zoe said as she walked towards me.

"Zoe!" Astrid and I yelled.

"Good thing I woke up in time or else you'd just be another meal." Zoe smiled.

* * *

><p>"So Savannah and Erich are both dead?" I said.<p>

"Yes," Astrid said, "we've been through this."

We all sat on top of the roof where the titan we just slayed had fully evaporated. The sky began to turn gray and the squad from before left us so they could support the others.

"So, it looks like we overestimated the titan's true strength then?" Zoe wondered.

"It looks like it." I replied.

I had sat down on the side of the roof overlooking the area we were at. Zoe was in a ball sitting against a small pillar that released the smoke from the stoves inside the building. Astrid was standing, looking up at the sky.

Then a large ring appeared all over the entire district.

"That's the retreat bell. We should get going." Astrid said. "How much gas do you guys have?"

"Just enough to make it to H.Q." Zoe said.

"It doesn't matter now, look." I said as I pointed in front of me.

The command building had been overrun by titans. Just towards the right of us, we could see a large group of trainees on the roofs.

"They must not have enough gas either." Astrid said.

"Now what do we do?" Zoe asked.


	3. Attack on Trost: Part 3

**Ready for the third installment of Squad 56? Well you asked for it, even if you didn't...yeah. Enjoy! ;)**

**Squad 56**

**Attack on Trost: Part 3**

"No, no I can't die like this!" Zoe cried.

"No one is dying." Astrid said sternly.

Zoe didn't seem to hear her as she kept panicking about the situation we were all in. The titans had surrounded the command center and we were all low on gas. We might just have enough to make it over there but chances are we'll all die before we even get close. Not only that, most of the cadets had given up hope.

"This isn't good. If we stay here, we die. But, if we try to reach command, we die." I said.

"Savannah? Erich? I'm coming for you." Zoe said as she grabbed her blades.

"No!" Astrid said as she attempted to stop her.

Astrid was too late. Zoe slit her throat and fell down choking on her own blood. Some of the other cadets began to panic at the sight of Zoe dying. Astrid was frozen at the sight of Zoe lying there, gasping for air before she stopped breathing. Tears began to well up in Astrid's eyes and began to fall next to her feet leaving tiny wet drops.

"Zoe." She cried. "Why would you leave us?"

Astrid fell on her knees as she held her hand against her mouth to prevent her from yelling. I couldn't move as the sight of Zoe's lifeless body prevented me from moving. The other cadets around us didn't move either and seemed to have lost all hope for surviving. Was Zoe right? Is this the end? I couldn't think of anything that could help get us out of the situation we were in. Erich and Savannah were eaten by titans and Zoe had committed suicide, it seemed all efforts of staying alive were just lost.

"Don't worry Zoe." Astrid said as she slowly pulled out her own blades. "I'll come get you."

Before Astrid could slit her throat like Zoe did, I grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so. All Astrid could do was look up at me with tears in her eyes. She generally was stronger than me but it seemed she was out of the fighting spirit.

"Don't do it." I finally said after a long moment of silence. "Don't you dare take your own life."

I let go of Astrid's arm as she let it fall to her side. She let go of her blades as they fell in front of her. She continued to look up at me, still horrified after all that just happened.

"What would I do if you died? Do you think this is something that wouldn't happen?" I said. "You were the strongest one out of all of us. Remember the day we saw you for the first time?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Ago<strong>_

"What do you mean my parents are dead?" Zoe asked.

The soldier from the garrison handed her a small white flower as he still kept his head down. Without saying another word he left as Zoe fell down in tears.

"Mom…dad…" She sniffled. "You can't be gone."

From where we were standing; Erich, Savannah and I could see Zoe's tears as we tried not to be seen.

"Poor girl." Savannah said.

"Those damn titans are going to pay." Erich said angrily.

I didn't say a word as I continued to watch Zoe cry. She continued to hold the white flower to her chest as she sat on the ground.

"Hey who's that?" Savannah asked.

A girl with short hazel colored hair walked up to Zoe. She looked down on her for a minute before picking her up and slapping her.

"What the?" Erich said.

We were all surprised and questioned what the girl was doing.

"Why did you slap me?" Zoe asked, still in tears.

"Because crying over your parents deaths won't bring them back." The girl said sternly.

Zoe continued to look at the girl as tears still fell down her face.

"But," the girl added, "What you can do is fight to remember them and avenge them and the others who have perished under the titans."

Zoe wiped her eyes as she stood there. She began to think long in hard before she stopped crying. Her face showed she was determined to fight back along with the girl.

"Good," the girl said, "Now what's your name? I'm Astrid Quint."

"I-I'm Zoe Baumer." She replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

"You were hard on Zoe so to prevent stuff like this from happening. But look at you know, on the verge of suicide. That's the Astrid I don't know but the one I know would continue to fight to remember our friend's memories."

Astrid didn't speak she continued to stare at the ground as I walked away from her to give her time to think. All I could think of was my friends and the memories we shared with each of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Ago<strong>_

"Alright Joseph, let's make a deal." Erich said as we sat on one of the beds in the barracks. "If you get lucky here I'll give you my lunch for two days but if I get lucky you have to give me your lunch for two days."

I thought it was a pretty dumb bet but that's what Erich and I have always done. Each day we make a new bet with it usually ending in someone giving the other their lunch. But, like usual I accepted the bet as we shook hands on it.

They next day as we were practicing hand-to-hand combat, Erich went with Zoe as I was partnered with Savannah. She didn't seem to care much for the practice as she barely broke a sweat every time I charged her with the wooden knife and she disarmed me.

"You're good at this." I complemented.

"Eh, it's very simple if you look at it carefully." She replied.

I handed her the knife in hopes she would show me what she meant. When she charged me I tried doing what I was taught but found myself on the ground with her on top of me with the knife close to my neck.

"Like I said, simple when you look at it carefully." She said.

I looked over to see how Erich was doing but instead saw him trying to flirt with Zoe as she continued to try and stab him with him deflect her attacks.

"That your friend?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"The girls here call him the no luck zone." She said. "Because he's never lucky."

Savannah began to laugh as I became a little annoyed with what she said. I noticed she moved the knife away from my throat and I thought it would be the perfect time to take it. However she noticed me and put the knife back near my throat.

"Say, is it true you two always do some kind of random bet each day and the winner gets food."

I nodded as she smiled and pulled the knife away from my neck. She stood up and then helped me get on my feet as well as she handed me the knife.

"Listen, I want in." She demanded.

"It's not just something you can just join." I said.

"Okay then let's make our own bet. If you can take me down and put the knife near my throat like I did to you, I won't join." She said. "But, if I can take the knife and place you in the same position again then you let me join in on your betting days. Deal?"

I looked at her as she smiled at me. I thought it was weird how she could be so calm even making pointless bets but I eventually accepted.

"Okay, you're on." I said.

"Hey Erich this is Savannah." I said as I held my head. "She wants to join our bets we make and so I agreed to it."

"Great! It'll be fun to have another person in on this as well." Erich said happily.

He walked away with a little dance in his step as he headed towards the mess hall.

"Did you have to hit me on the head with it as well?" I asked Savannah.

"But then the bet wouldn't be any fun." She said as she walked away whistling a soft tune to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Day<em>**

Those memories of my friends are all I have left but even then it feels like they are fading away and I can't let that happen. All around me, the cadets have given up and Astrid hasn't spoken a word. Hours have passed by and no sign of rescue or escape has presented itself.

"What do we do now?" A girl asked.

"I'm not sure." The boy replied to her.

I looked at the command center again but not much has changed. Titans still continued to surround the entire building, climbing around it patrolling the area for any humans. But soon, without question, the unexplainable happened.

"Titan!" A boy yelled as he began running.

I turned around to see a 15 meter titan walking in our direction. Its eyes were green making it look like a demon from hell.

"Is it an abnormal?" A girl yelled.

"Who cares, just run!" The same boy yelled.

I began running when I remembered Astrid and how she was sitting where she was. I ran back to find she hadn't moved from the same spot she was.

"Astrid, I know you may still be in shock but we need to get out of here now."

Astrid looked up at me with the same horrified look on his face. But I could tell she knew we had to escape as she took my hand and I helped her up.

"How's your gas?" I asked her.

She didn't say a word and only nodded her head. The both of us began running in the other direction when ahead of us were two more 15 meter titans. One had a girl in its hand while the other attempted to grab the others.

"Astrid, listen carefully, I'm going to distract one of them while you swing around and keep running to safety. Okay?"

Astrid didn't respond. She looked at me hoping to convince me not to go through with the plan.

"Okay ready?" I asked as I pulled my blades out.

Before I could even get airborne it seemed liked our prayers were answered when un-expectantly, the titan with the green eyes attacked the other two titans.

It swung its fist into the first titan, knocking to the ground as the second one came to attack it. With quick reflexes it kicked its legs knocking it down as well and began stamping on their necks killing both of them in a furious rage.

"Did that titan, just save us?" I questioned.


	4. Attack on Trost: Part 4

**Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed this story. Sorry it was so short but that was the initial idea I had in mind.**

**Squad 56**

**Attack on Trost: Part 4**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw the green-eyed titan continuously beat the other titans. Its rage and furry seemed uncontrollable as it smashed its opponents into the sides of the buildings. All around, debris were flying everywhere, the titan even smacked the head off another cleanly, causing the head to smash into a far off building.

"What do we do?" A boy asked as his legs shook.

I looked at him and the other cadets, as well. Each of them where either terrified or confused and couldn't move. I couldn't move myself as well. We weren't told about abnormal titans attacking one another. I soon felt a hand grab my wrist as it began pulling it. Turning my head, I could see Astrid. Her face was emotionless as she continued to pull my arm in her direction.

"If we don't use this opportunity to leave now, then we might as well kill ourselves." She said sternly.

I was surprised. Astrid was likes this before the attack and after witnessing Zoe commit suicide, she completely lost it. But now, it seemed as though she had retain full control over her emotions again. I started to shakily move my leg and step by step, I was regaining the feeling in my body.

"Everyone, run!" I yelled as Astrid and I ran in the opposite direction of the titans. "If you don't run you're a dead man."

One by one, the frozen cadets soon began to take off, following us. We ran as far as we could from the titans until it was time to start heading towards the command center. As I looked around, everyone wasn't sure what they saw. I wasn't even sure if I knew what I saw was real or not. Astrid seemed to be the only one unfazed by what we just saw, as she continued to fly through the air towards command.

"Hey everyone, look!" One of the cadets said as he pointed.

To the right of us was a large group of cadets headed in the same direction as we were. Up ahead of them was a girl who was moving extremely fast. She sliced through the titans in her way, clearing a path for the others as they followed. Astrid pointed her arm in their direction, telling us to form up with the other cadets.

* * *

><p>Soon, we were all with the other cadets who were apparently left behind as well. None of them talked, but they all looked very determined to get to command. The girl ahead of us fell onto a roof and then the ground.<p>

"That's why you shouldn't use too much gas or else you run out and potentially die from falling. If not then a titan will surely get you." Astrid said as she flew next time.

I searched around the area where the girl fell but couldn't find her. I assume she died from the impact of falling from the roof, onto the ground.

As we neared the command center, more titans came into view as they stood in our path, waiting for us. Ahead, Jean got caught by one but was able to cut his way out. Several other cadets, however, were caught and the titans chomped on their bodies. Other cadets attempted to save them but found themselves with the same fate as the deceased comrades. As I looked in front of me, several cadets managed to get inside the building, busting through the windows. Astrid got ahead of me as a large titan began walking in our direction. There weren't that many of us left as more titans appeared.

"Astrid, whatever you do, don't try to be a hero if I get caught." I yelled at her.

Astrid shook at what I said and was nearly caught by a titan. I on the other got caught by the hand instead. I struggled to move my arms but it was useless as the titans grip tightened around me. Astrid turned around to come save me, but got caught as well.

"Astrid!" I yelled.

The titan put Astrid in its mouth as it slowly crunched down on her body killing her. I was frozen and couldn't move as the titan that had me put its mouth over my head. Its large teeth felt like rocks when they slowly squeezed my head. I could see daylight pierce through the gray clouds before everything went black after that.


End file.
